


A Heist after Midnight

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actual Phantom Thief AU, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: The notorious phantom thief Joker is known for stealing the treasures that people don't want to see the light of day. But tonight, he's stealing something purely for himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	A Heist after Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: **Noncon/dubcon** | ~~Foodplay~~ | ~~Creampie~~
> 
> This takes place roughly between six months and a year after _A Thief in the Night_.

It was just after midnight when Goro woke up, shivering. His bedroom was cold, far colder than it should be while the heat was running, and he stumbled out of bed to figure out what was wrong. It was immediately apparent what the problem was once he was more awake, as one of his windows was wide-open, letting in the chill. Had he forgotten to latch it? Maybe the wind had blown it open.

He walked over and pushed it shut, clicking the latch back into place properly. But before he could turn around, he felt a presence behind him, and a gloved hand clamped over his mouth and yanked his head back.

“You should be more careful, detective,” a voice purred in his ear. “Leaving your window unlocked like that? Anything could find its way in.”

Goro took a swing at his assailant, but the man caught his hand and used it to maneuver him back towards the bed. He was pushed roughly down on his front, the man straddling the back of his thighs to keep him down. A red-gloved hand brushed his hair from his face, and Goro knew who this was. “Joker?! What the hell?”

“Hello,” Joker said, like he wasn’t pinning Goro to his own bed. He wasn’t wearing his coat; Goro could see his bare arms in his peripheral vision.

“What the fuck? Get off of me!” Goro squirmed, but Joker’s weight was enough to keep him down.

“Shhhhh, shh, no reason to yell,” Joker said, his voice low and velvety. “You wouldn’t want someone to find you like this, would you, Detective Akechi?”

Goro imagined how he must look, flat on his stomach with his greatest rival perched on top of him. He was helpless, thrashing from side to side but unable to displace Joker’s weight. Eventually, he went limp, and growled, “What do you want, you ass? You’re threatening a member of the police force, and it’s not like I have anything you would want to steal. You’re just giving me more charges to add to your eventual trial.”

In response, Joker’s hands slid up his back, the leather of his gloves soft against his skin as Joker pushed his t-shirt up. “You have something I love to steal,” he laughed. “Your time and attention are valuable treasures. And the chance to have you at my mercy? Priceless~”

Goro went still at the unexpected touch. Joker didn’t seem to notice or care, pushing the shirt up all the way to his armpits and mapping out his back with surprisingly gentle fingers. In any other circumstance, the impromptu massage might have felt nice, but now… “Joker…” he said, swallowing hard. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve been very patient until now. But I’m finally stealing something that I want, for once,” Joker said softly. He dragged his fingertips down Goro’s sides, and Goro could feel goosebumps forming on his skin in their wake. The motion continued in a lazy circle, following the waistband of his pants and back up his spine, and then Joker seized handfuls of his shirt and pulled his upper body roughly off the bed so that he could pull the offending article of clothing off.

Goro twisted, throwing a blind elbow at him, then yelped with pain as Joker grabbed his arm and maneuvered it against the small of his back. “Stop! I’m not your fucking _treasure_ ; you can’t just— OW!”

Joker yanked his arm upwards again, just to make a point. “If you can’t be still, detective, I’ll have to tie you down. Disabling a security system, neutralizing the guards, it’s all the same in theory. Whatever it takes to get the treasure,” he said silkily, tapping two fingers of his free hand pointedly against Goro’s lower back, once, twice.

For a long moment, Goro didn’t answer. Joker eased the pressure on his arm, just a little, and then Goro shook his head against the sheets as best he could. “I’ll...be still,” he gritted out. “You don’t need to tie me up.” If he wasn’t tied up, he still had a shot to get away.

“Very good,” Joker hummed. “Lift your hips for me, beautiful.”

Reluctantly, Goro let Joker tug down his sleep pants and underwear, and slide a pillow under his hips. But he had to move to Goro’s side to do that, and when warm hands groped his cheeks, Goro instinctively rolled over and away from him, lashing out with his feet. 

Joker was on him in an instant, leaning over him to slam his shoulders against the bed. His eyes were dark behind his mask. “You said you would be still,” he said coldly.

This was a different Joker than the one who playfully tugged him into dark corners to peck soft kisses to surprised lips. This was a Joker who was going to get what he wanted, no matter what. 

“Perhaps you need a real incentive.” Joker reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled photo, holding it up for Goro to see. It was clearly an image from a security camera, with a perfectly clear view of Joker kissing him. “From our last heist,” Joker said smugly. “Oracle was kind enough to leave me one camera, so that I could have some visual evidence. I’m sure that it would cause quite a stir if this picture, and the rest, ended up on your boss’s desk.”

Goro’s eyes widened. The angle assured that their identities were unmistakable, and most damning of all, his arms were around Joker’s shoulders, and one leg was hitched around his waist. He wouldn’t be able to argue that it was nonconsensual. His career would be over if those pictures got out.

Joker tapped twice against his forehead. “Are you willing to behave now?”

He held perfectly still, waiting on Goro’s answer. “...I don’t have a choice,” Goro muttered. “Do what you want.”

“Don’t be like that,” Joker coaxed. “You’ve wanted this for a long time. Don’t deny yourself.” He cupped Goro’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Don’t tell me that you didn’t imagine me making you mine one of those nights that you slept in my bed~”

Goro shut his eyes. “Stop fucking around and just do it already.”

Joker deftly shifted him around, tucking the pillow back under his hips. “I think I prefer this for now, actually,” he said thoughtfully. “I like being able to see your face.”

Spitefully, Goro threw an arm over his eyes, blocking most of his face, and Joker laughed. “This is why I like you so much, detective. You’ll never be the sort to completely surrender.” He took off his gloves and set both them and the photo on the bedside table. Goro watched him, peeking beneath his arm, and shuddered when Joker’s bare hands cupped his face. “Don’t worry, beautiful. I’ll make it good.”

“You’re disgusting,” Goro muttered, but didn’t fight as gentle touches brushed down his neck and traced his collarbones. When Joker caressed his chest, circling his nipples, he couldn’t help a muffled whine. His body was reacting to the soft attention without his conscious thought. And… Joker was right. He’d had his guilty fantasies of the thief dragging him into secluded corners, or appearing at his window. Those had only started _after_ he spent the night in Joker’s bed, though.

Joker stopped touching him long enough to sit up and take off his vest, then returned to coax him to spread his legs. “Shhh, relax.”

Goro rolled his eyes, resisting just to be stubborn. “Yes, right. Relax while the person blackmailing me into sex puts his hands all over me. I’ll get right on that.”

“I think Sae Niijima-san would be very interested in the photo of you moaning while I was kissing your neck,” Joker quipped, completely bypassing what he’d said. “I had no idea your neck was so sensitive; I thought every guard in the building was going to come running.”

Damn this man to hell and back. Goro growled, but let him part his legs and settle between them, swallowing back a low sound as the thief caressed his thighs.

“There we go.” Joker stroked his inner thigh, leaving burning trails in his wake. “Now I can properly claim you. I doubt you’re a virgin, but I’m going to ruin you for anyone else. You’ll always have me in the back of your mind.”

“Cocky bastard,” Goro snarled. “You think highly of yourself.”

“I know how good my skills are.” Without warning, Joker grabbed him and flipped him over on the pillow, so his ass was propped up and easily accessible. Goro flailed, instinctively trying to kick, but Joker grabbed one of his ankles in a rough grip and squeezed, making him yelp with pain.

Joker’s free hand tapped sharply against his hip twice. “I’m going to fuck you until you’ll _dream_ of me coming back through that window again and again. No one else will ever compare. And if they somehow _do_ , well… I’ll still have those pictures,” he said. He held still, head tilted as he waited for the reaction to his declaration.

“Wha… No!” Goro tried to squirm away, even though Joker still had hold of his ankle. “If I let you do this, you have to delete those!”

“You’re not in a position to make demands, detective,” Joker replied. He pushed Goro’s legs further apart and ran a finger between his cheeks. “Quite literally~”

Goro looked over his shoulder as best he could, watching Joker remove a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He flinched at the cool liquid dripped over his entrance, burying his face in the sheets as Joker’s finger pressed insistently inside. 

He was gentle, kneading at one cheek as he unerringly sought that sensitive spot inside Goro. Of course a thief would have clever fingers, massaging gently around his prostate and making him moan into the bed. He barely noticed the second finger, caught up in the sensations and the feel of Joker’s free hand soothing along his hip and thigh. It was hard to remember why he was angry when the pleasure was making him melt against the bed. “How are you so… good at this…?” he groaned, grinding his hips slightly against the pillow.

“Because I know you,” Joker said, curling his fingers and making Goro gasp. “You’re my favorite detective.” He leaned over, his touch sliding possessively up Goro’s back. “And you’re mine. No one else is worthy of touching you like this. Only me. Your rival. Your _equal_.”

“A filthy th-thief like you would never b-be _my equal_ ,” Goro gritted out.

He yelped at the sharp swat to his ass. Joker pulled his fingers out, and Goro heard him shuffling around. When he returned, Goro felt the slide of his cock against his ass, grinding down against him. Joker tapped twice against his spine, and there was a smirk in his voice as he said, “You really are eager to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Goro swallowed hard. “Fuck you,” he spat. “You’re just criminal trash in the end.”

He moaned loudly as Joker sheathed himself inside of him in one motion. His fingers clawed at the sheets, grasping for handfuls to ground himself as Joker set a rough, quick pace. “J-Joker!”

“That’s right,” Joker said breathlessly. “ _Scream_ my name. Make sure the whole building can hear who you belong to!” He thrust against Goro’s prostate with unerring precision, ruthlessly dragging his pleasure from his helpless body. “God, you’re so tight, you’re exactly as good as I knew you’d be…”

“Thought about this a… a lot, huh?” Goro managed, panting. “Good to know that the… ngh… righteous phantom thief Joker is just… a horny idiot…!”

Joker thrust harder in response to the verbal jab, and Goro wailed. Pleasure arced up his spine like electricity, and he tugged helplessly at the blankets, toes curling as the feelings crested and washed over him. “Please, close, so close, please, please, Joker…!”

“Come on, come on, that’s right, beautiful. Come for me. Come on my cock…” Joker’s velvety voice spilled filth directly into his ear as he leaned over him, and Goro was gone, clenching around Joker’s cock as he tipped over the edge.

_“Akira!”_

Joker shuddered, and Goro felt heat flood his insides as the thief came. He laid where he was, too spent to move, with the warm weight of Joker draped over his back. It was comfortable, despite the sticky wetness of the pillow under his hips, and eventually he murmured, “I can’t believe you actually went through the trouble to get a picture.”

“I thought it would help the immersion.” Akira laughed softly, kissing the back of his shoulder. He sat up just enough to pull out, then flopped down alongside Goro, who rolled off the gross pillow to cuddle up against him. Akira welcomed him gladly, pulling him in and holding him steady. “I’ve got you. The picture was okay, right? I know we didn’t talk about it…”

“No, it was fine,” Goro murmured into his neck. “You checked in. And it really did make it feel more authentic. Even though I don’t think you’d ever do that for real.”

“We’ve blackmailed people before,” Akira said. “Not for anything like that, though, obviously.” He ran his hands up and down Goro’s back, petting and soothing. “Everything else was okay? Nothing made you uncomfortable?”

Goro leaned up to press a sleepy kiss to his lips. “You were great. The check-ins worked perfectly.” He smiled, nestling closer. “Thank you for doing this.”

Akira chuckled. “You should have told me sooner that sweeping into your apartment to ravish you was a fantasy you were entertaining.”

“I _wasn’t_ until after that night you showed up hurt,” Goro admitted. “My subconscious realized that if you burst in with a stab wound, you could burst in for other things. And after that… it was just embarrassing to ask.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Akira kissed him, soft and warm, then said, “Another minute, and then let's go shower?”

Goro smiled. “Yeah. That sounds perfect.”


End file.
